Should Your Need Be Great Enough
by Dajypop
Summary: Everyone spoke of Anders as though he were a God descended. After meeting him, ethan Hawke could see why.


**Title:** Should Your Need Be Great Enough  
 **Author:** Daisy  
 **Fandom:** Dragon Age  
 **Setting:** Anders' Clinic  
 **Pairing:** Anders/Ethan Hawke  
 **Characters:** Anders, Ethan Hawke, Varric Tethras, Isabela  
 **Genre:** Romance  
 **Rating:** K  
 **Chapters:** 1/1  
 **Word Count:** 944  
 **Type of Work:** One-shot  
 **Status:** Complete  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except Ethan.  
 **Summary** Everyone spoke of Anders as though he were a God descended. After meeting him, ethan Hawke could see why.

 **AN:** Here we are, at yet another Anders Positivity story. xD I hope you guys don't get too tired of these. I can't say that I'm going to stop any time soon. I have a bunch of prompts for this pairing written down, which means that they will happen eventually, anyways.

 **Should Your Need Be Great Enough** ****

 **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

 _Should your need be great enough, Anders will be within._

It sounded like some kind of story about Flemeth or something. Ethan Hawke had been the first to scoff, seconded by Varric and Isabela both. Honestly, this was ridiculous, they spoke of him as if he were some entity not of Thedas, like he was some God descended. There was no way he was _that_ good, the blonde caught himself thinking. _Nobody_ was that good a healer that they would be protected by so many people. What was their deal, anyway? He was just as Fereldan as the lot of them, and they treated him worse than they were treated by the Free Marchers. This was evident when they were attacked right outside the door Lerene's little shop was in.

When they finally found their way to Darktown, the little group of three seemed to get just a little closer together.

"A healer that lives in the sewers?" Isabela questioned, "That hardly sounds sanitary at all."

"I've heard he's unparalleled, and working in Darktown makes it easier for him to offer aid to other Fereldan refugees." Varric intoned beside her, "You'd be surprised what a little digging amongst my contacts will turn up. Everyone seems to regard him like he's a fountain of healing."

"Well, apparently they talk about _him_ almost as much as they talk about _me_." Ethan replied with a smug smirk, "So we should either get along swimmingly, or hate each other."

"I'd be careful, Hawke," Varric cautioned, "Your unnatural charm may not be able to win this one over."

The words seemed to go right over his head as Ethan stepped inside the clinic, and immediately he was accosted by a very angry - And handsome, he would note - mage. While their exchange was short and curt, he was already seeing in him what others did; he was nothing short of regal, from the elegant nose to the sinewy, thinly muscled body. Anders was almost the exact opposite of Ethan, the younger being big and bulky and muscled so thickly it was obvious he'd once helped on farms and in the brewery in Lothering, while the other was sleek and supposedly too slim to even be standing. In short, he was sure that the other had been a cat in a past life, and himself a Mabari.

It wasn't like the younger mage to be quiet, and Varric had taken to noticing every time when Ethan maybe sighed or gave a dreamy gaze at the other apostate, watching how he moved and interacted with the man. Ethan's past endeavors were no secret; with the Red Iron deal worked out, he'd taken to the Rose to bring in a little extra coin here and there, and he loved the work more than the money. He'd even taken to their brooding elf companion, buttering him up and trying to use his wiles to bed him. Even still, he'd never seen the human look at anyone like _that_.

A good six months into their work together, Varric strolled down to Anders' clinic by himself, but at the same time not really, his contacts were always around somewhere nearby. Stepping inside, he smirked.

"Hey, Blondie." He greeted, and the strawberry blonde looked up with a tilt of his head.

"Varric… What's up? Where's Hawke?" Perking slightly at the thought of the other mage, he was promptly put out at the dwarf's next words.

"Hawke's on business with some slavers or another. He didn't quite need me, as Isabela offered her services, so I've come to talk to you about our beloved leader. I think he has his eye on you. Which is odd, because usually he has an eye out for every handsome man available."

Anders seemed a little odd, shifting slightly, before coughing into his hand and continuing to write whatever it was he was writing.

"Well, he's a very likeable guy. I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't have his eye on you, as well, Varric." He tried, maybe being a bit too humble for the dwarf's liking.

"No, Blondie, you misunderstood. I mean he wants to have you - _only_ you - in his bed, as of late. And it's strange because he usually isn't so interested in someone that he sends Broody off all angry because he said the wrong name. Whatever spell you cast on him, it's working to the fullest extent."

"Hey, I didn't cast-"

"I wasn't talking about magic, Blondie." Was all he said as he turned, "But do me a favor and don't lead Hawke on if you have no intention of realising his dreams."

That thought spurred thousands upon thousands of ideas in the healer's head, and soon the thought most on his mind revolved around Ethan Hawke. For three long years, he pined for the man he followed around near-daily, watching everything from his lips as he spoke to his hands when he was trying to wipe them clean of blood. Suddenly, he was more than noticing how beautiful the man was, how his voice could sound velvety smooth one second and harder than stone, dripping venom the next.

When the blonde finally confronted him, the first kiss was a surge of electricity flooding every inch of him, and the second lit a fire inside his heart that couldn't be extinguished. Despite good, solid reasoning, and his constant retelling of it, Ethan was still interested.

Everyone had said that Ethan Hawke was nothing more than an agreeable, helpful whore, while they made Anders out to be some kind of Andraste-sent miracle. Nobody ever expected the two to live together in infamy.

 **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

 **AN:** Blah, I kind of hate this. I think it got out of control and I didn't know how to end it properly, but I hope this is at least a little okay. I got a bit lost, I'm sorry. D:


End file.
